Coming Clean
by razzamatazz73
Summary: Crocker gives up his fairy obsession. But what's the plot behind it? COMPLETE!
1. Realization

Author's notes: Hello, people!!! This is my first FOP fic, so be nice please (that means no swearing, no flames, etc.)!!! Please read and review. I'm also looking for reviewers for my other story, Underneath This Smile. For some reason, the bold isn't working and I can't fix it.

Here goes!!!

Chapter One: Realization 

Thirteen-year-old Timmy Turner sat down at his desk for Mr. Crocker's Social Studies class. He took out two erasers- one pink, the other green. To anyone else, they were erasers. But to him, they were his best friends- his Fairy Godparents.

Mr. Crocker walked into the classroom with an evil smile on his face. Mr. Crocker was positive that Timmy had Fairy Godparents, and would stop at nothing to prove it. That's why he moved up in grades with Timmy- he always made something bad happen to the Social Studies teacher of Timmy's grade. He wanted to keep an eye on him, looking for proof…

"Okay, children. Today I'm not going to give you a pop quiz," he said.

Cheers filled the classroom.

"I'm giving you a pop test!'

The cheering stopped, and was replaced by groans.

"This test will be 25 percent of your grade this marking period. SO FAIL IT!!!"

A typical day with Crocker. But something was different the next day. Crocker actually taught a lesson. He didn't give a pop quiz (or test), and he didn't say the word "fairies" at all. Something was up, and Timmy aimed to find out what it was.

"He's a fairy obsessed wacko. What's his issue?" he said when he got home.

"Maybe he's in short supply of milk!" Cosmo said. "What," he said in response to the puzzled expressions on Timmy and Wanda's faces. "When I run out of milk, I act weird too!"

"When don't you?" Wanda replied.

"You're a fairy! You can just poof it! Anyway, moving on. I wish I could hear what Crocker is thinking!" Timmy exclaimed.

Suddenly, a speaker appeared in front of them.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this fairy finder thing with the words 'Fairy Godparents Exist' written on it was just a prank someone pulled. Why am I following Turner from grade to grade? He's just a regular kid. FAIRIES ARE NOT REAL!" Crocker's voice rang out.

"Okay. That. Was. Weird," Timmy said. "Crocker. Saying fairies aren't real. Is this a weird dream?"

"So, Sport," Wanda said, "now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Crocker's house and ask him a few questions. Something is twisted and wrong here."

Author's Notes: Why is Crocker acting weird??? And what will happen with Timmy's little "visit"? Tune in soon (when I get a few reviews) to see what happens!!! And please review this and my other story. I like reviews. SO PRESS THAT CUTE LITTLE BUTTON AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you!!!


	2. Broken Record

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Crazyfairy- Pacman Fever's a hilarious song. If you're an 80's fan, you'll love it. I wanted to post this a long time ago, but I wanted to work on my Snoopy series for a while. I'm glad you're more interested in this.**

**Medisti- Thank you. It's boring now, but hold on for a few more chapters.**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter Two: Broken Record**

Timmy walked down to Crocker's house, taking a long and deep breath as he rang the doorbell.

"Hello, sweetie," a little old lady said. "You must be one of my little Denzel's little friends I'll call him. DENZEL!!!"

"Yes mother?" Crocker answered back.

"One of your little friends is here to see you!"

Crocker cautiously walked towards the door.

"Mother, could you please give us some privacy?"

"Yes, Denzel. I'll make some cookies for you boys."

Timmy and Crocker sat on the porch stoop.

"Turner. What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you about something Mr. Crocker," Timmy said uneasily.

"Yes, Turner? If it's about that test you took yesterday, I'm not grading it."

"No actually. You seem to be acting weird. You didn't mention fairies at all today."

"I was going to make up a way for you to have detention and then discuss this then, but this will do. Turner, I don't believe that fairies exist anymore. I'm sorry for-"

"Hold on a second! I'll be right back," Timmy said. He ran home and grabbed a video camera and a tape recorder. "Okay, what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for stalking you, getting you into trouble, and thinking you had fairy godparents."

"YEAH!!! Thank you, Mr. Crocker! And did you say you weren't counting the test?"

"Maybe. And this doesn't mean we're friends, Turner. SO STAY AWAY!"

Timmy ran back to his house, up the stairs, and flopped onto his bed.

"I'm sorry for stalking you, getting you into trouble, and thinking you had fairy godparents," he played back. "I'm sorry for stalking you, getting you into trouble, and thinking you had fairy godparents. I'm sorry for stalking you, getting you into trouble, and thinking you had fairy godparents." It was like a broken record.

"Alleluia! "

Author's notes: A short chapter, I know. It's really slow moving and boring, but it'll get better. Please review.


	3. Rededication

**Author's notes: Reviewers rock just as much as Lucy does!!!**

**KwazyKandyPie- Just wait and see!!! **

**Crazyfairy- Ha. Normal/weird. Ha. I'll stop now, before I scare myself. And thank you for all the reviews for UTS!!!**

**Chapter Three: Rededication**

Crocker was as nice as he was that day for around a month. Until one day… 

Crocker was cleaning out all of his fairy devices, which he thought he didn't need anymore. All of a sudden, he found a roll of film. It was the pictures of Cosmo and Wanda. He quickly went through the trash for his devices.

"FAIRIES!" he screamed for the first time in a month. "Fairies exist! I forgot I had this proof because I was so embarrassed by my mother's red rubber dress! How stupid can I be! FAIRIES!"

He was, as Timmy called him, a "fairy obsessed wacko" again.

The next day, Crocker walked in with his evil grin.

"I've decided to grade the pop test you took last month. I won't even bother giving them back, because they were all F's!" he exclaimed.

Timmy raised his hand.

"Um, Mr. Crocker? Why are you grading them?" he said.

"Forget everything I said, Turner! And you get D-hall tomorrow for asking."

"D-hall!"

"Do you want me to make it two nights?"

"No," Timmy said with a sigh.

Crocker gave another pop quiz, and tortured the children like he used to.

"I don't get it," Timmy said later. "He was the most awesome teacher, and now he stinks again! What the heck should I do?"

"Well," Wanda said, "go to D-hall tomorrow and see if you can find anything out. That might work."

"Okay," Timmy said uneasily.

**Author's notes: He has good reason to be uneasily because- Wait! You need to review first so I can post the next chapter.**


	4. D Hall Means Death Hall Part I

**Author's Notes: Reviewers. Gotta love them.**

**Crazyfairy- Whoa… Are you psychic? I wrote this story a month ago! This chappie is called "D-hall Means Death Hall." Scary. And I'm sorry for the author's note that was originally this chapter.**

**KwazyKandyPie- Sorry it's so short! I'm sorry to say that the rest are that short too. Well, this one isn't.**

**To everyone: D-hall (shivers)… I've never had it. I almost did once in sixth grade for not doing my homework, but I got out of it for helping the teacher in study hall.**

**Hope you like this!**

Chapter Four: D-hall Means Death Hall Part I 

Timmy had D-hall with Crocker before, but it was nothing compared to what he would endure that day.

He walked in at 3:00, happy that Cosmo and Wanda were in his locker just in case he needed anything. He sat an empty desk in the front row of the classroom. D-hall was supposed to end at 4:00,

"Turner," Crocker said. "You might as well bring everything out of your locker so you don't have to go out later."

Timmy didn't want to get Cosmo and Wanda out, so he jammed his locker. He told Crocker, who furiously called the janitor.

"Phew," he said thankfully.

Crocker walked with an evil grin. He was hoping that he could send Timmy on an errand so he could look through his things for evidence of fairy godparents.

"The janitor left. Looks like you not only won't be able to get your stuff for tomorrow, but you also won't be able to finish your homework. Looks like you have D-hall tomorrow too." he said.

For the next twenty minutes, he sat at his desk staring into space. At least Crocker was silent. Until 3:25…

"Turner," Crocker said. "Come with me."

Timmy reluctantly got up. Suddenly, Crocker grabbed his left wrist tightly and pulled him into a locker.

They found themselves in Crocker's lab. Crocker was still squeezing Timmy's wrist, which was black and blue by this time.

"Wh-what are you doing, Crocker?"

"It's Mr. Crocker, Turner. And you have godparents, I know it."

"I don't, and get away from me!" Timmy said.

He struggled to get away from Crocker, eventually succeeding- after a lot of pain in his wrist.

He sprinted back to the locker area, looking for a way out.

"You won't get out that way," Crocker said as Timmy tried to open a locked door.

He turned a corner, and found himself at a large concrete wall- a dead end.

"Sorry, Turner," Crocker said from behind him.

Timmy turned around. He was whacked with such force that he blacked out as soon as his head hit the wall.

**Author's notes: Cliffhanger! Will Timmy be okay??? This is but part one of two of "D-hall Means Death Hall." Please review!!!**


	5. D Hall Means Death Hall Part II

Author's notes: Thank you, all my reviewers!!! :D

I just want to let every one know in a nice way that it's lucyrocks73, not luckyrocks73. Read my author's profile to know why. Well, I tell you know. I think Lucy Van Pelt from the Peanuts cartoons rocks because she has an answer for everything. I don't mean to be rude. I just wanted everyone to know because people have called me that exactly seven times. Once again, thank you.

**Crazyfairy- Thank you! I'm not in college yet (although I won't say how young I am, other than I'm younger than sixteen). And I'll try to make the chapters longer. I'm just trying to keep the story moving along. I hope I'll be done by New Year's, because play practice starts and I will have absolutely no time to post chapters.**

**KwazyKandyPie- I love cliffies- I just don't like when people stat awesome stories and then suddenly stop updating without an excuse. I HATE that. **

**ChipSkylarkluva9- I love long reviews!!! And tell your friend Chip Skylark I said hi (waves). Dickens? Nah. I'm nothing. Everything I write I hate. But you people seem to like it, and I enjoy writing… Anyway, thank you, and keep reading and reviewing!!!**

**Kinko- Thank you. Keep reading and reviewing! **

**To everyone- the cover for the "R" key on my computer popped off, so it's hard to press. Let me know if you see a word that's missing an "R."**

**Whoa. That took almost an entire page!!! And I'm debating on raising the rating to PG-13. Please tell me what you think. **

**So, here goes…**

Chapter Five: D-hall means Death Hall Part II 

Timmy slowly opened his eyes. He had been unconscious for ten minutes. He examined his injuries. The left side of his face was bruised and bloody from where it hit the wall, and his left wrist was hanging at an odd angle. It probably was broken when he hit the wall, since it had been weakened.

He slowly stood up. Timmy was exhausted- all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. But d-hall wasn't over yet. He thought about going home, but he knew that Crocker would assign another night of torture. He walked into the classroom.

"Ahh, Turner," said the voice he had been dreading, "I'm glad you woke up from your little 'nap.' That's no way to end d-hall."

"Um, Mr. Crocker?" Timmy said in a shaky voice. "It's only 3:40. D-hall ends at 4:00. I still have twenty minutes."

"That's where you're wrong."

Crocker suddenly took out a lighter and set a bunch of papers on his desk on fire.

"Soon you will found out, Turner, that in this case, d-hall means Death Hall. So long Timmy Turner. Oh, and I wouldn't try the windows- they lock from the outside." And with that, he closed and locked the door.

Sure enough, Timmy found this to be true. He tried to force the door and windows open with a chair, but his arm hurt too much. By this time, Crocker's and several student's desks had caught fire. Timmy knew it wasn't long before it spread. He had to find a way out-fast.

He started to cough- the smoke was everywhere. The ceiling started to fall, and a piece of it hit Timmy on the head. If it didn't hurt before, it did then. He felt dizzy from that and the smoke.

Timmy saw that there was only one way out. He had to use his body weight to break the window. He was small for his age, but it might just work. It would hurt, he knew it. But he was willing to go through some pain. It was better than being burned alive, right? If that didn't kill him, the smoke would.

Timmy bit his lip, braced himself, and jumped. The window broke, all right. He felt the glass cut him as it showered down. He landed on his side in the grass, but he kept rolling. He only stopped when he hit his head on a large rock. He lost consciousness almost instantly.

**Author's notes: What do you think??? Tell me in a review!!!**


	6. Sour Milk, Smoke, the Press, and Sadness

Author's notes: Reviewers. Are. Awesome.

Kinko- Thanks again!!! I'm terrible at cliffies- but I LOVE writing them.

**Crazyfairy- "To function." Mean Girls was a good movie. And it's okay about the "luckyrocks73" thing. I agree with you about the computer thing- I can't live without my computer for more than a day. When we went on vacation, I was crying because I wanted to check When we got back, the first thing I did was check it. Oh, and this is a MUCH longer chapter than usual.**

**KwazyKandyPie- I don't know why I kept having Timmy whack his head on stuff. The chapter after this is all about whether he'll be okay or not.**

ChipSkylarkluva9- Sorry!!! I didn't mean to sound rude. I accepted it!!! I know you meant it. I just don't think my writing is that good. Although, thank you for the comment about my grammar. I have a 98 percent right now in English. 

**KennyLivesInsideMe- There is a mention of Cosmo and his milk (if you can't tell by the chappie title). And he and Wanda are in it!!! This chapter does seem a lot like your story, but I don't mean to copy. And it looks like I updated first!!! **

Once again, thank you. And the next few chapters may seem a little like KennyLivesInsideMe's "To Care," but I insure you, I don't mean to copy (I've had this story in my head for about a year). This was a very weird chapter to write. This chapter is a little longer than usual, just because I put in some more details from when I originally wrote (well, typed it up- I had it written in my head for about a year).

**So, tell me what you think about it (and if I should change the rating). **

**Chapter Six: Sour Milk, Smoke, the Press, and Sadness**

By this time, Cosmo and Wanda knew something was wrong.

"Cosmo, is that smoke I smell?" Wanda inquired.

"No," Cosmo said. "It's probably sour milk. Why don't we find Timmy so he can wish for some milk that has a sell by date that is a million years away?"

Wanda agreed, but not because of Cosmo's sour milk theory. She had a bad feeling that something bad had happened. She would know if Timmy was dead, wouldn't she? She could smell smoke, and she knew it.

They poofed out of the locker, surprised at what they saw. The fire had already destroyed half of the school, and was quickly spreading.

"Timmy!" the godparents called.

They flew around the building, and stopped at Crocker's destroyed classroom.

"Oh, no. Where is he?" Wanda said worriedly.

"Maybe he already got out," Cosmo said hopefully.

They looked outside, unprepared for the sight.

"Timmy," Wanda said under her breath.

There was Timmy, lying motionless on the ground. His face was bruised and cut, and his shirt was ripped. His left wrist was broken, and his breathing seemed labored.

"Timmy," Wanda said under her breath. "Timmy, can you hear me?" she said a little louder.

There was no response.

"We have to do something. Poof an ambulance here or something." Cosmo said.

"But we'd have to make a 911 report or something. I have a better idea- one that doesn't involve us as much," Wanda said.

Suddenly, Chester and AJ walked by.

"Dude," Chester said, "like, why are we here? I was trying to get the paper plates clean from my snack."

"And I was trying to find a way to cure the common cold," AJ said.

But their questions were forgotten when they saw Timmy and their almost completely burned down school. AJ whipped out his cell phone and called 911. Five minutes later, a fire truck, an ambulance, the police, the press, and a crowd of people were there.

The paramedics were lifting Timmy onto a stretcher.

"Cover the kid up with this so that there isn't a picture of him in the newspaper," a paramedic said as he handed a white sheet to another one.

They did a good job covering him up, all except for one thing- one of his limp hands stuck out from the side. Wanda shuddered when she saw it.

A policeman by the name of Fredrick Bruce was in charge of the case, and was interviewing Chester and AJ. This is the police report.

_Police Report of Fire at Dimmsdale Middle School: Friends of Victim_

_Officer Bruce: Who was that kid, where does he live, how can I contact his legal guardian, and how old is he?_

_AJ: Timmy Turner lives at 109 Dim Street, and you can contact his parents, ------ (truck goes by) and ------ (another truck goes by) Turner at 990-233-5456. Timmy is thirteen. _

_Officer Bruce: Why was Timmy here?_

_Chester: Timmy had d-hall with Mr. Crocker because he asked a question in class. _

_Officer Bruce: Isn't Crocker that psycho teacher who believes in fairies and keeps moving up with your class?_

_AJ: Yes, but for some reason he picks on Timmy about it more than anything else. _

_Officer Bruce: I'll see if I can interview Crocker. Right now he's the prime suspect._

_End of interview._

NEWS CAST: FIRE AT DIMMSDALE MIDDLE SCHOOL 

CHET UBETCHA: GOOD AFTERNOON, DIMMSDALE. I'M HERE REPORTING ON THE DEVISTATING FIRE THAT COMPLETELY DESTROYED DIMMSDALE MIDDLE SCHOOL. NO ONE KNOWS EXACTLY HOW THE FIRE STARTED, ONLY THAT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE DETENTION OF THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD TIMMY TURNER, WHO WAS FOUND UNCONCIOUS AT THE SCENE. HE IS NOW BEING TRANSPORTED TO DIMMSDALE MEDICAL CENTER, WHERE WE HOPE WE CAN GET MORE INFORMATION.

END OF NEWS CAST.

Author's notes: I actually played a prank on someone one time with that hand thing at summer camp. I put my hand over the side of my bunk bed (I'm good at making it look all limp and dead), and the girl who slept under me almost called 911. tropicalfishlady, you might remember this because your bunk was diagonal from mine. That was hilarious.

So what did you people think??? The news on how Timmy is will be coming up soon. Please review.


	7. Flashbacks

Author's notes: I'm very sorry for not posting this sooner, but it's that time of year- the one where the teachers think that they can finish the chapter, unit, or whatever before Christmas. So they give out tests, quizzes (pop and regular), extra homework, and evil group projects (my Science teacher wrote "Works well independently" as her comment on my report card for a reason).

Once again, thanks to all of my reviewers- if it weren't for you guys, this would be another one of those abandoned stories. I have one thing I would like to share with you people first, before I comment on your reviews.

IMPORTANT!!! ALL REVIEWERS MUST READ THIS!!! This chapter in particular does sound like KennyLivesInsideMe's "To Care." I would like to remind you that I am not trying to copy, and I had this plot all written out (in a notebook that was supposed to be used for Math class) last school year. "To Care" wasn't posted on this site until July 29, 2004. I finished writing this out on June 8, 2004. So therefore, I am not copying. SO DO NOT REPORT ME!!!

Moving on to my comments on the reviews:

Crazyfairy- I had the interview in italics because I wanted to show that it was separate from the third person story. I had the news cast in all capitals because I wanted to show that it was separate from the interview. 911(LOL). Sadly, that must have been aired before I was born (I won't say what year, only that it was in the VERY early nineties).

KwazyKandyPie-You wanted to find out about Timmy- well, that's what this entire chapter is about.

tropicalfishlady- Sorry you're not a big fan of the show. Remember that prank I pulled last year at camp? Don't worry- I've got more pranks for this year.

ChipSkylarkluva9- Don't cry!!! This isn't the sad story- my Peanuts trilogy (UTS is only the first one). And thank you for your complements- I accept every single one.

TootyFruty21- Thank you!!!

Lavenderpaw- A new reviewer!!! Thanks!!!

Paul Sheldon- Perfect??? I think not. But I accept your complement anyway, and please keep reviewing!!!

Gods sent angel- I like when the story moves along, so that's why the pace is so fast. Now, my other story (which I hope to update some time before Christmas) Underneath This Smile, has too slow of a pace. And this story will be longer!!! The next few chapters are shorter, but I hope to update more often.

Now, without further ado…

Chapter Seven: Flashbacks

The amount of people in the waiting room at the hospital was infinite. It got to the point where they had two first shift nurses work overtime and guard the door. They let only family, close friends, and police in, and everyone else had to leave. Everyone was anxiously waiting for news about Timmy's condition. The only thing they had been told was that he was unconscious and that he was in surgery.

"I'll never sign another detention slip again!" his mother would sob over and over again.

It wasn't until about 7:30, three and a half hours after he had been brought in, did they receive more news. A thin young woman in scrubs walked into the room. This was Dr. Keller, the doctor in charge of the case.

"He's in critical condition, but he'll live," she said. "We treated him for smoke inhalation, and we removed a lot of glass. It looks like he jumped out the second story window. Also, his left wrist is broken in two places. He must have hit his head pretty hard, because he's in a coma."

Timmy's mother wailed.

"We're doing all we can for him," Dr. Keller reassured her. "It's best to think positively. He will live. We just have to wait until he wakes up. He'll be fine in a few weeks."

She then dismissed everyone except the parents including the police, telling them that they could come the next day. Dr. Miller led Mr. And Mrs. Turner into Timmy's hospital room. They stayed until ten, when the nurses made them leave.

"Visiting hours were over an hour ago," they said. "You can see him tomorrow."

Unknown to anyone else, Cosmo and Wanda went in then.

Timmy was lying in a hospital bed. He was breathing through a respirator, and the left side of his face was bandaged. A neat line of ten stitches went down the right side of his face, which was bruised. He had a cast from the elbow down on his left arm, and he had an IV hooked up to the other one. He was definitely in sad shape.

"He looks so peaceful," Wanda said sadly.

The godparents stayed with him the entire night. When the nighttime nurses came in, they pretended to be extra chairs. After awhile, they had hour shifts; Cosmo would sleep one hour and Wanda would watch Timmy, and vice versa every hour.

The second time it was Wanda's turn to sleep, she started dreaming.

_She was talking to Timmy in his room about going to d-hall to find out more. _

_Flash!_

_Timmy telling them to stay in his locker._

_Flash!_

_Her and Cosmo looking frantically for Timmy._

_Flash!_

_Timmy's unconscious body._

_Flash!_

_Timmy's hand sticking out from under the white sheet._

_Flash!_

_Timmy's mother sobbing and wailing. _

_Flash!_

_Timmy lying in the hospital bed._

_Flash!_

Wanda woke up with a start. She told Cosmo to sleep for the rest of the night. He did. She was hoping not to see her visions again, but she knew they would haunt her forever.

Author's notes: Please review.


	8. The Investigation Begins and Ends

Author's notes: I'm sorry I took too long to update, but… Well, I won't waste my time typing excuses.

**TootyFruity21- I'll try to make longer chapters. **

**Crazyfairy- Thank you. "To Care" is a great story, and I'm not afraid anymore that I'm copying because the author told me that this story isn't like theirs as much as I thought. **

**KwazyKandyPie- After the "I", I originally had another sentence, but then decided to delete it. I guess I missed the "I."**

**usuK- Sorry my story is so bad. If you don't like it, **

**Why is it in your fave stories list???**

**Why did you ask me for more chapters???**

**Why are you even reading it???**

**I don't mean to be rude, but I have to say, I typed NO FLAMES (a nasty and mean review if you don't know) for a reason.**

**KennyLivesInsideMe- Yay!!! You updated AND you shut Kenny up!!! I'm very happy you think my story isn't copying yours.**

**Kate (who, if I'm right, is Crazyfairy again; tell me if I'm wrong)- I'm glad you care, because I could go on and on about it!!! I'm not sure what we're doing yet. Probably something no one's ever heard of before, because it's easier to get the rights to perform it. At least we did "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" last year (the reason I think Lucy Van Pelt rocks). I don't know if I'm actually good enough to get a part (I was in the chorus last year- still fun). Whoa, that was long.**

**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl- Thank you for the complements. I don't do Yahoo- sorry. Not to mention I'm concerned about Internet safety (sorry, I sound like my mom). Please keep reading and reviewing!!!**

**Whoa!!! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. Here's (Finally!!!) the next chapter. This chapter is made up of a police report, so more news casts, interviews, and other things like that were in there.**

Chapter Eight: The Investigation Begins and Ends

The investigation began the next day, and Officer Bruce was prepared with his notes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Police Record:

Timothy Turner, 13- Stole town mascot because he thought it wasn't happy (case dropped after a unanimous vote from the town council). Convicted of stealing millions of dollars worth of items from the Wall-To-Wall Mart (innocent, Francis Pummler guilty).

Denzel Crocker, 42- Stealing, stalking, lying to Police (case dropped after Crocker spent three months in an insane asylum).

Conclusion: Turner is innocent, Crocker is prime suspect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fire at DMS: Interview of Suspect (Denzel Crocker)_

_Officer Bruce (hereafter known as B): Why was Timmy Turner in D-hall?_

_Crocker (hereafter known as C): He asked a question he already knew the answer to in class._

_B: What was the question?_

_C: He asked why was the pop test that was 25 percent of his grade this marking period being graded after I told him I wouldn't._

_B: Why did you give him d-hall for it?_

_C: Because I needed him for my…_

_B. Yes?_

_C: Uh…_

_B: Yes?_

_C: Uh…_

_B: YES? Okay, let me put it this way- we'll give you a lighter sentence if you tell me._

_C: (Sighs) I wanted him out of the way so I could find out more about fairies. I wanted to see if his fairies would save him. So I torched (well, actually, I used a lighter, but that's not the point) the school. I whacked him into a wall too. Well, he lived, so I was right- FAIRIES EXIST, AND TURNER HAS THEM (laughs evilly)!_

_B: It's back to the insane asylum for you._

_End of Interview, because suspect is carried away in solitary confinement. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DMC INJURY REPORT: TIMOTHY TURNER, 13

Left wrist is broken in two places. When it happened is unknown.

Bruised arm and face. Happened when suspect slammed victim into wall.

Cut going down face (ten stitches). Glass from window cut it.

Head injuries (concussion, in a coma). Happened outside, but when and how is unknown.

Smoke inhalation (respirator). Happened in the fire.

Glass removed. Glass from window.

The victim was not burned, so he escaped before fire consumed room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evidence:

Sample of broken glass found outside of school.

Photo of burned school.

Word of the friends.

Word of suspect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of File. Trial to be held two months after the victim wakes up.

Author's notes: Hopefully you guys and girls liked it. I hope it wasn't too short. Please review.


	9. Waking Up

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone!!! I didn't get many reviews this chapter- only three. Oh, well.

**KwazyKandyPie- Thanks!!!**

**Crazyfairy- This story ain't (now, if any of my friends heard me say that, they'd have a heart attack because they know how much of a grammar-freak I am) over yet. It may seem like it's over, but trust me; this is only half way through the story. I'm nervous about the play- auditions are next week.**

**KennyLivesInsideMe- Hehehe. This story ain't (once again, that word!!!) over yet!!! And please update soon.**

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS: I won't be updating as often because of the play. I will try to update at least once a week, but if I get a lead, I will have practice about three times a week- and then there's Girl Scouts, dance, newspaper meetings… I'm sort of overwhelmed at the moment. BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. DON'T PANIC!!! So will I update soon??? The answer is 42. Sorry, I just read _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, and I had to throw that in.The REAL answer is YES!!!**

**So, once again, a new chapter.**

Chapter Nine: Waking Up 

The days flew by. By Sunday evening, the entire city knew that Crocker was guilty. But they were all nervous about Timmy's condition, which stayed the same. They were all anxious to hear his side of the story. No one was allowed to see him accept for family.

On Monday, Timmy's schoolmates delivered a huge card signed by several of his friends. Here's what they wrote:

Tootie: My Timmy! I love you! Get well soon so that Vicky will stop terrorizing me more than usual!

Chester: Dude! What the heck happened to you? School's closed until they can get some trailers. Too bad you aren't here for the parties.

A.J.: I'm sorry that I didn't get there sooner. My cure for the common cold spilled, so I have to start from scratch.

Popular kids (there were several signatures under the message): At least we have more time to spend our money.

Sanjay: DING DONG, CROCKER'S GONE

Elmer: At least you didn't get a boil like I have.

Tuesday and Wednesday went by with no improvements.

Thursday was one week since the terrible d-hall, and people started to panic.

On Friday, they took Timmy off the respirator. They still wanted to keep an eye on his breathing, because it wasn't completely back to normal.

On Saturday, Timmy woke up.

Cosmo and Wanda had never left the room the entire time he was unconscious. His left arm, the one in the cast, was at his side, and the right one rested on top of his chest. They say that sometimes a person in a coma can hear you talk, and Wanda took advantage of that as she whispered to him constantly. She told him about Crocker, and read him the card. Cosmo was mostly silent, shocked and saddened by his godson's injuries.

It was about 9:30 that evening when he woke up. Visiting hours had been over for a half hour, and Timmy's parents left.

Everything was black… he could hear someone faintly whispering to him, although it sounded far away… Slowly, very slowly, he came back to consciousness.

Wanda first noticed when his right arm moved down to his side.

"Timmy?" she said quietly.

He groaned.

"Timmy!" Cosmo screamed.

"Shhh! Someone might hear!" Wanda hissed.

Timmy slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but soon everything was focused. The first thing he noticed was the pain in his head, then the prickly feeling in his hand from the IV. He looked around and gave a small, weak smile, but they could tell he was exhausted. His head ached.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" he inquired in a weak, raspy voice. It took a lot of work to say that.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us." Wanda said.

Suddenly, Timmy's eyes opened wide.

"Crocker! And…and the school!"

He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much.

"Calm down… the school was destroyed, but they sent Crocker to an insane asylum. It's okay," Wanda said when Timmy gave her a puzzled look, "it's been a little over a week since it all happened."

A doctor looked in, which led to more doctors and a bunch of tests. He was improving, but they had to put him on a ventilator that went in his nose. It wasn't comfortable, but at least he could breathe and talk without as much work. His parents weren't allowed to see him until the next day, but Officer Bruce came in soon after.

"So tell me your side of the story. You had d-hall because of a question about a pop test, right?"

"Uh huh. I got there, and sat there for a while. Then Crocker told me to get my stuff, but my locker was jammed. The janitor had gone home, and Crocker told me I would have another night of d-hall. Then he grabbed my arm and yanked me into his locker, which had an entry to his lab. I managed to get away, but my arm hurt. I started running, but he caught up and hit me. I whacked my head on a wall, and then I blacked out. I woke up ten minutes later, but my wrist was broken. I walked back to the classroom, and Crocker lit a bunch of papers on his desk. He locked the windows and door, and left. I ended up jumping out one of the windows, and I landed in the grass. I kept rolling, and then I hit my head on something. That's all I remember," Timmy said. His voice was still a little weak.

"Hmmm…Well, that doesn't contradict anything in my notes, so that's a believable story. Thank you, Timmy."

He left, and Timmy fell asleep soon after. He didn't give much detail in his story because, frankly, it still hurt a little to talk.

**Author's note: Well, that was a longer chapter than I usually write, so I hope you people are happy!!! Where did everyone go??? Oh, well. Anyway, please review!!!**


	10. Insane Asylum Blues

A big sorry to everyone- I've been really busy. I had writers block, too.

**Crazyfairy, KwazyKandyPie, and other authors who said I didn't have to worry about updating- Thanks, everyone!**

FleSh eatIng MoThs- I changed my mind. I realized that three quarters of the books that I read are PG-13-ish. I need to change that on my profile.

**granite grizzly- SHUT UP, ELMO! I thought you didn't like FOP? But thanks for reviewing. Talk to you school! Once again, nobody else will understand this.**

**Pokemongirl99- Thank you for telling me about the author's note. I do that occasionally, and I usually take them down or replace them with a chapter. I won't do it again, though. Thanks!**

**To all new reviewers: Thanks, and please keep reading.**

**Crazyfairy- I'm sorry I didn't check my website before! So THAT'S why chipskylarkluva9 stopped reviewing. Cool idea. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

Chapter Ten: Insane Asylum Blues 

(truck goes by) and (another truck goes by) Turner (aka Timmy's mom and dad) were overjoyed that their son had waken up. Actually, everyone was. Except Crocker…

"FAIRIES! HE HAS FAIRIES! HE LIVED!" Crocker screamed when he heard the news.

"Yeah. Sure. The boy was smart, that's why he lived." Officer Bruce said.

"HE'S NOT SMART! THE ONLY THING HE'S SMART ABOUT IS MAKING OTHER PEOPLE LOOK SMART!"

"Yeah, I have no doubt that he's crazy. Right up there with that guy in Canada who's obsessed with genies," Bruce said to a worker.

"They're blood relatives," the worker answered back.

"It's a family of wackos. Oh, by the way, this lava lamp came from his uncle. A note came, too. It says: STOP TRYING TO SEND THIS BACK TO ME! I'll give it to him. It's not like there's a genie in it that will come out if he rubs it, which he can because he doesn't have a straitjacket on anymore." Bruce said.

It was true. He didn't need the straitjacket because of some rule that the convict had to have been in court first.

Day after day he had sat there. Trying to come up with a plan to kill Timmy. Unsuccessful every time. He hadn't released. Norm yet because he wanted to have a plan first. Suddenly, on Sunday morning, he came up with a plan.

"That stupid beatnik/hippie Burkenback will be substitute, like always. If I did something to him… THEN HE WOULDN'T GET MY PAY! Wait, what does that have to do with this? But… that might work if… YES!"

**Author's notes:That was reallllllllly short. I'll try to have a longer chapter next time. NORM IS HILARIOUS, AND IS NOW MY FAVE VILLIAN! You gotta love the sarcasm. Read my profile for more.**


	11. It All Ends with Dreams

Author's Notes: I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long. The play is over, but I've been working on other fics. This is going to be the last chapter. I'm sorry if this is a disappointing ending, but the plot really is finished. Just a reminder- NO FLAMES. Make sure you check out my other fics. Thanks!

Chapter Eleven: It All Ends with Dreams

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Timmy screamed. He sat up in bed and looked around, only to find himself in his room at home. _"Why am I at home? I thought I was in the hospital?"_ he thought.

"Sport?" Wanda asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Timmy said. "I guess it was just a dream."

---

"Fairies! I see fairies!" Crocker shrieked. He also sat up in bed and also looked around, and also found himself at home.

"Just a dream, I guess… of Turner having a dream…"

---

"WAAHHHH!" Norm hollered. "I just dreamt that Crocker had a dream that Turner had a dream that Crocker was going to use me to break out of an insane asylum!"

---

"SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!" Jorgen yelled. "I JUST HAD A DESTURBING DREAM IN WHICH THAT GENIE NORM HAD THAT SPAZZ HAVE A DREAM WITH TIMMY TURNER IN IT!"

---

"TACOS…" Cosmo whispered. "I WANT TACOS! I SEE THEM IN THIS DREAM THAT JORGEN HAD IN WHICH NORM HAD A DREAM THAT CROCKER HAD THAT TIMMY WAS IN! This is the best dream ever!

Author's notes: I know. Bad ending. But it was better then abandoning the story, right? Tell me what you think. If you liked the non-stupid parts of this story, then check out my other fics. This, by far, was my worst fic. I'm almost sorry I put it up. But you guys liked it, and that's all that mattered. So, that was the last chapter.


End file.
